


Thargân (Pillars)

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [39]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Can't Choose Your Relatives, Double Drabble, Drabble, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Gen, Khazâd November, Loyalty, Other People's Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Borin and Farin support Thrór





	Thargân (Pillars)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. The image is 'Pillars of Stone' by forgotmytea on DeviantArt.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/153634792260/khazad-november-borin-and-farin) on Tumblr for Day 24 of Khazâd November.

* * *

Borin, brother to Dáin, who reigned for but four tumultuous years before the cold drake slew him, was staunch in support of Thrór despite his grief and the vociferous, seemingly endless arguments of those who felt Borin himself should be King, or at the very least regent until Thrór came to proper age. Which age varied according to the arguer, though most considered seventy the minimum and one hundred the most fitting. Borin argued back the unassailable precedent of Thráin son of Náin I, 47 at his father's death in the fall of Khazad-dum, who had led their people north.

Borin was aided in his unyielding stance by his son, Farin, much to the outrage of Grór, who considered Farin to be of his own coterie, only three years Grór's elder and companion in mischief not so many years previous. But Farin was as stubborn and fixedly loyal as his father, and would hear no word against his sworn King, age or manner of Making notwithstanding. He had grown out of mischief-making as Grór apparently had not, and did not cavil at saying so to Grór's face. The two of them were pillars of Thrór's reign, never wavering in loyalty.


End file.
